Historias del Presente
by lala99
Summary: La familia debe estar unida y es por ello que Vincent Crabbe se esforzara por encontrar al desaparecido Albus Potter. Aunque tras años de busqueda sin sentido Vincent decide junto a Blaise hacer pasar al pequeño Thomas por Albus. Mpreg Harco Slash


Historias del Presente

Todo era calma y tranquilidad en el mundo mágico en especial ahora que Harry Potter había sido nombrado jefe de aurores, un premio dirían muchos excepto para el susodicho pues esto le quitaba tiempo para estar con sus hijos y su esposo.

Sin embargo su esposo no lo dejo renunciar a ello, solo le dio un beso y Harry dejo a un lado sus dudas, luego hablo con su hija quien le dio su apoyo y le hizo prometer que compartiría tiempo con ella.

Harry se preocupó por ello pero el psicomago le aseguro que era normal, pues la niña aún era muy joven y ya había perdido a su madre y que su padre estuviera con otro no ayudaba mucho

Eso dio por finalizadas las visitas que Lilian G. Potter tenía con el psicomago. Harry sabía que su hija estaba resentida aunque no hubiera razón para ello pues Draco fue siempre su enamorado desde 5 y eso Ginebra nunca entendió por lo que apenas tuvo una oportunidad metió en la cama de Harry Potter aprovechando que el rubio aún se encontraba recuperándose de un aborto, claro eso por poco provoca el divorcio del matrimonio Potter, sin embargo Blaise Zabinsi logro disuadir a su amigo y cuando el salvador pensaba que todo marchaba bien vino la tragedia: Ginny murió dos años después del nacimiento de la pequeña en un accidente.

Harry y Draco desde entonces compartieron con la pequeña, que luego tuvo un hermano, y una hermana.

Aunque ahora la tan anhelada felicidad de Harry vuelve a estar en la cuerda floja pues el nuevo embarazo de Draco es de alto riesgo…

Devonshire, Inglaterra

Mansión Potter

-¿ya se murió?- pregunto una pequeña de 7 años

-No digas cosas como esas-

Harry escucho la pregunta de Lily y también como esta era reñida Molly, el moreno sabía que debía decir algo pero la incertidumbre sobre el estado de su pareja era mayor que cualquier otra cosa

-señor Potter- una enfermera salió de la alcoba matrimonial

-sí, que ocurre- Harry se levantó de un salto preocupado y dispuesto a saber qué ocurría

-su esposo está muy débil-

El auror entro a la alcoba donde Draco le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar escapar un grito

-mi amor- el héroe se acercó a su pareja quien se acurruco en su pecho

Theodore camina como león enjaulado en su mansión- porque Draco tenías que enamorarte de ese mestizo- el castaño que en otro fuera un chico educado se transformó en un psicópata a raíz del rechazo del rubio príncipe de las serpientes tras cierto suceso

-deberías vengarte de Potter- Daphne se acercó a su marido- ojo por ojo diente por diente, se supone que Draco está en labor

Theodore sonrio y Daphne imito su gesto

-tengo una idea…

Draco pujo una vez más antes de escuchar el llanto de su bebe- es un niño- el rubio sonrio feliz mirando de lejos la negra cabellera del pequeño- Albus Severus Potter

En las altas montañas de Escocia, en la torre más alta del castillo Hogwarts una pluma encantada escribe el nombre del bebe

Theodore junto con otros ex Slythering atacaron la mansión Potter mientras Narcisa Malfoy y Daphne Nott buscaban al bebe

-es hermoso- Narcisa miro a su nieto y sonrio, como podría hacerle algo malo, si era una parte de su Draco, que importaba si su padre era un mestizo

Daphne al ver como la otra mujer cambiaba de parecer saco su varita- Narcisa no me digas que te vas a dejar llevar por el sentimentalismo

-es mi nieto- apenas dijo esas palabras Narcisa sabía que había firmado su sentencia de muerte

-como desees…- la bruja tomo al bebe desapareciendo del lugar

Draco sintió contracciones de nuevo y los médicos junto a la enfermera se apresuraron a prestarle atención

-señor Potter puje un poco más- dijo el medimago a lo que Draco asintió y pujo con todas sus fuerzas para luego dejarse caer hacia atrás cuando escucho el llanto de un bebe- es un niño

-Charlus Abraxas Potter- dijo el mago recibiendo al bebe

Cuando el matrimonio Potter se enteró que el primero de sus gemelos, pues uno se echó a llorar con fuerza mientras el otro llamando a sus amigos empezó a investigar

Harry, Ron y Vincent entraron a la ante sala donde hallaron el cuerpo sin vida de Narcisa Malfoy pero ninguna pista sobre el paradero del bebe

-esto no se queda así- gruño el jefe mirando la cuna vacía…

El mundo mágico se sacudió, fue apenas unos minutos, pero que mostraron del poder de Potter, Ron intento acercarse a su amigo pero le fue imposible, Blaise que siempre detesto a Potter sintió miedo, miedo de la magia del otro pero Vincent sin duda entendió que su camino era junto a aquel mago, esposo de su mejor amigo y que su deber era encontrar a aquel pequeño


End file.
